pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1961 Style)
DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1961's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Jangles' Fear - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Four (The Seven Little Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Patrick Monahan (Train) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1961 Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1961 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1961 Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1961 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1961 Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1961 Style) - Fryguy My Bad *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1961 Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1961 Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1961 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Best Way to Make Friends.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Disgust Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as Anger Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Fear Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Riley Andersen Category:DisneyNelvanaNintendoandWBFan1961 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG